Nightosphere Portal
by JustlovePercabeth
Summary: Marshall Lee gets in some deep glob in the Nightosphere and somehow Fionna gets dragged into it all. And then there's Flame Prince and Gumball, both very angry with Marshall. And Cake's an entirely different subject, especially since Lord Monochromicorn is missing! -Fiolee bros! No haters, they rock! Please R&R!
1. And the Stage is Set

**Hey guys, first time Adventure Time fanfic right here. Please R&R. I love getting constructive criticism so yeah... Fair warning Fiolee! Ship it or Hate it but haters gonna hate man!**

* * *

**_Nightosphere Portal_**

**FIONNA'S POV**

"Suga, you sure we should be here?" Cake asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not? We got as much right as anybody." I told her. Cake grumbled something.

"Suga, this is Marshall Lee's cave." Cake said, the name rolled off her tongue with a spike of loathing. We kept going farther into the cave. Sure it was Marshall Lee's cave but why not see what things lurked in it. Suddenly the cave was illuminated and at least three dozen bats blasted out. I spun around. Flame Prince.

"FP! What are you doing here?" I hissed. A light in Marshall Lee's house flicked on.

"Hey Fionna." He said nonchalantly. I ran up to him and we dragged him out of the cave right before Marshall Lee opened his door and shouted 'Anybody there?'

"Glob dude! You can't just do that!" I hissed again.

"Do what?" He asked, totally oblivious.

"Oh my glob." I sighed. He didn't get it. "Dude..." I whined. Nothing. "You can't just barge in on our adventures man. Marshall Lee almost caught us back there!" I growled. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Fionna, sorry." He muttered.

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

I knew a light had woken me up, I mean I think me of all people would be sensitive to that. But I could've sworn I'd heard Fionna's voice. Fionna was cool, we were lumpin friends man.

I shrugged and walked back upstairs. It was still light out so I had a little longer to sleep. I flopped back on my bed and started to float. But I couldn't sleep, my mind was on Fionna. She's the shiz shaz dude and now I couldn't get her out of my brain muscle.

"Screw it." I grumbled and floated down to the ground. I floated down the stairs and into the kitchen. Strawberries dude. They also rock. I grabbed a container of them and just chowed down. I floated above the couch and sucked the red out of them and tossed the white ones out the open window. "I should watch a movie." I mumbled. I put down the strawberries and floated over to the TV.

_The Exorcist..._ Nah

_Dawn of the Dead..._ Nope

_Cabin in the Woods..._ Yeah why not? I popped the disc into the DVD player. Hell yeah, horror movies man, damn fine. I floated back to the coach and kicked back.

It was late into the night when I finished. I yawned, flicked off the TV and floated upstairs to grab some real clothes. Red flannel, blue jeans, red converse. The usual. That's when I heard something. A twig snapping. I zipped down to the door and flung it open. The culprit: FIONNA. I was about to shout 'Get out of here!' when I realized who it was.

"Oh. Hey Fionna." I said in my totally chill, I-don't-give-a-glob voice.

"Hey Marshall." She squeaked.

"I was just about to head out to a totally rad party over at LSP's place, wanna come?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nah, I gotta be getting back. Cake'll be worried and Flame Prince is coming over later." She replied. Flame Prince. I shrugged.

"Whatever. See you round dude." I said floated away.

**FIONNA'S POV**

Holy glob was that was close. Marshall was cool (try amazing, SHUT UP!) and all but last time he'd taken me to LSP's place he stole Cake and faked his death to tease me.

What had I been doing in the cave again?

Ha... yeah uh... ha. Um, yeah. No real reason. Just... uh... Adventuring.

Anyways, FP was coming over and we were going to plan an awesome adventure together. Kick some major butt dude!

I arrived back at the Treehouse to find Flame Prince setting the table. No Cake anywhere.

"Where's Cake?" I asked, hanging up my adventure backpack.

"Out with Lord Monochromicorn." He said absent-mindedly as he set down a serving plate of something awesome smelling. FP walked past me and kissed me cheek. I blushed.

"Glob, FP. What's up with you today?" I asked, giggling.

"Just doing something nice for my awesome girlfriend." He said. I blushed brighter. FP was pretty great. I heard some weird noise so I turned and looked out the window. I saw a blur of black hair and a bright blue light that quickly disappeared. FP turned around. "Fionna?" He asked.

"What? Oh nothing! Just thought I saw a nightosphere portal. Never mind. Just crazy!" I said and we sat down.

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

Holy glob! She almost saw me! Good thing I have a quick brain. I had summoned a quick...

_Nightosphere portal..._


	2. SORRY

_Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about you I am so loaded down with homework that I just can't find the time to write more. I promise that by the end of next week there will be a chapter! Also 26 days to House of Hades! And Tomorrow is... SUPERNATURAL DAY! and Legend of Korra book 2 comes out! Busy day huh?! Alright, will update soon! Promise_


	3. Disappearing

**I promised another chapter! Here it is:**

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

I didn't mean to take Flame Prince with me. I mean hey... Why would I want to? The guy's a globbin'- never mind. It's not worth my time. Anyways I'd been visiting the Nightosphere a lot recently. Mom had been acting really weird so I was trying to calm things down in the good ol' Nightosphere. Of course Flame Prince decided to follow me.

It was late, and I was really tired and Gumball was pissed off at me. I guess I shouldn't have stolen that super important antidote he was working on. So what happened was I was heading back to the Nightosphere (All of this about my mom I discovered that one night a month back at Fionna's treehouse) and I heard a noise. When I turned around the bush behind me had caught fire. _FLAME PRINCE!_ My brain roared. He shot over and pulled him out from behind the bush.

"You!" I hissed.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"FP! Hey FP where are you?" We heard Fionna shout. Flame Prince was about to call back when I covered his mouth. Fionna was just around the corner so I panicked. I couldn't let Fi see me take her boyfriend. I liked her to much to break what little we had. "Marshall Lee is that you?" She called. I opened a portal and instantly we were sucked through. Bam! We were inside the dark, fiery Nightosphere. Flame Prince turned around and punched me. For a millisecond I was caught by surprise but I recovered and I sucker-punched across the face.

"Don't do that again." I growled. Flame Prince spit at my face. I wiped his saliva off my cheek and turned around. He didn't expect it when I kicked him where guys don't want to be kicked. Flame Prince fell over. "What did I say?" I snapped. That's when Mom showed up.

She was standing there, arms crossed, examining the scene.

"Marshall! Really, I could've sworn that a king is never punched. Badness kid, what are you doing to your title?" She snapped. I blushed. Flame Prince groaned.

"King? Since when were you a king?" He grumbled.

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Look it up hot head, I outrank you." I said, not paying attention. "Mom, um I swear this isn't as weird as it seems. See he's my friend's boyfriend and um... Okay so this is weird but I swear I-"

"Marshall, did you kidnap him so you could get closer to this 'friend' of yours?" She asked sternly. I blushed again. "Oh honey, that sounds like how I met your father. Yeah, I had to kidnap three girls and kill two just to get him to go out with me. Oh the good old days." She sighed. I blinked quickly, awkward.

"Okay, yeah mom, so can I leave him here with you? I need to check on Fionna." I said.

"Oh! Her name's Fionna, cute. Yeah sure. Dump him here." She said.

"WHAT?" Flame Prince shouted.

"Oh shut up Mohawk, you'll be fine!" I said, I opened a portal and disappeared.

**FLAME PRINCE'S POV**

"Um, hi." I mumbled, mildly afraid of Marshall Lee's mom.

"You're cute." She said. My eyes widen. I was suddenly overtaken by a fear multiplied by a thousand.

**FIONNA'S POV**

It was strange that I couldn't find FP. And Marshall Lee had dropped off the map for a day and a half now. Gumball had informed me that I should keep an eye for him. He'd stolen one of his Antidotes. So I decided I would go home, get Cake and we would find Marshall.

But when I got home it looked like a bomb sight.

Cake was sitting in the middle of the wreckage.

"Cake?" I muttered.

"He's gone babycakes! Gumball can't find him." She whispered.

"Cake?" I asked, more urgently.

"Monochromicorn. He's gone." She said.

"So are Marshall and Flame Prince!" I shouted. She stood up and faced me.

"Oh honey! We have to find them!" She cried. I nodded. I had to find Marshall... and Flame Prince.

* * *

**Okay I know it was short but please tell me how I did. And also I will update soon! Thanks!**


End file.
